


Living the Dream

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Musician Derek, Musician Stiles, band au, musician au, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek takes a moment to enjoy his two great loves - music and Stiles.





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a quick little thing for the prompt words _emotion, roar,_ and _damage_ , as suggested by @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr. Hope you enjoy! :-)

Not even the custom made earplugs, designed to prevent hearing damage, could block out the roar of the crowd tonight. Derek was living the dream. Touring the world, selling out stadiums. But playing his hometown was always emotional. 

 

Whether because of the earplugs, or the noise from the crowd they did little to dampen, he didn’t hear Stiles sneak up on him. Those ridiculously long fingers he loved to watch pluck the strings of Stiles’ bass wrapped around his waist from behind. He felt Stiles smile against his neck before he kissed it.

 

Yes, Derek really was living the dream.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like saying hi, please feel free to do so, either in the comments section here, or over on tumblr, where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
